


A Calm Before the Storm

by EscapedMinds



Category: Logan 2017, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: An insight into Caliban's train of thought during his capture.





	A Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This has been left on the shelf for a while. I wrote the synopsis for it right after seeing the movie back when it came out however I haven't actually finished it till now. Also the deleted scene I just saw recently I excluded because A. I was crying too much and B. I had no idea how to incorporate it into the fic. I hope you like it and I don’t own the rights to the Characters or the logan storyline.

I Love him. It’s one sided I know, I never dared to hope that It could become something more. But I still marched on, silently pining for him in the shadows. I woke up today with a sick feeling in my stomach, perhaps a premonition on how the day will be or maybe just stress. But now I know, being dragged to face the man I was supposed to have dealt with, that perhaps I should’ve trusted my intuition more. 

I couldn’t bare the thought of betraying them. Of betraying him. Even as the sun that dreadful sun, scorched my skin. The smell of burned flesh in the air, my flesh. And the piercing pain, oh the pain. I tried to hold out, but it was too much. I begged them to stop, I was weak I know it. If there is anything I will regret on my death bed is that I didn’t let them just kill me then and there. But I knew they would’ve found them regardless. Oh how weak I am. At least this way I could stall them for a while. 

One of these silent drives towards impending doom. It’s nice actually, a calm before the storm. I get to reflect, which I suppose is a sign that death is near. If there is anything I regret more it’s that I wasn’t forward with him. I wanted to tell him he is my sun. That his gaze burns me, that his occasional smile is so warm that I crave it. But I couldn’t, although a part of me thinks he knew. 

The tires screech to a halt, thankfully darkness has overtaken us. I have tried my best to delay the tracking to give him as much time to run as possible but to my dismay it only helped for a little while. We arrived at what I can make out is a farmhouse. Nothing but screams of agony can be heard. Then the van opens and what a sight. Nothing but chaos, and pure hell. Oddly fitting for the creature I am, with all of my sins this would be the perfect deathbed. Then a shining beacon, the possible key to my redemption. Within arm’s reach I grab the grenades and pull the pins. I’m glad he didn’t get to see me like this. “Beware the light!”


End file.
